That Night
by Maiden of the Moonlight Bliss
Summary: I can't bear the thought of seeing him walk away from me. I just can't! It hurts me to see so.   My own ending for the book


I do _**NOT**_ own Princess Academy.

* * *

xX Miri's POV Xx

The night was cold and the air was damp as Peder and I walked hand in hand on the same hill where we used to play when we were kids. My heart was thumping wildly as I remembered a while ago, while we were holding hands as we entered our village. I could also feel his pulse beating faster than mine, though his face was as calm as it could be. I can't just imagine how red my face is right now.

I feel kind of awkward right now...walking and holding hands with the person I've gradually fell in love with. Another thing is that...it was so quiet. I opened up my mouth to say something but no voice came out so I just shut it instead. Oh...what am I to do? I am way WAY too nervous to speak. It's not like we don't hold hands or anything but...when we were kids and we held each other's hands, we did it as friends and nothing more. But right now, I do not know what to make of it since I've fell for him. But the question is...does he love me back?

We continued to walk under the beautiful full moon. Neither of us talked as we walked on and on. I hummed quietly to myself. I could feel Peder staring at me but I continued to hum. I suddenly remembered the time when I almost slipped off a rock on this same hill. Peder caught my hand and pulled me up. When I started to cry, I saw him pull out something from his pocket. It was a figure of a hawk made out of linder. He gave it to me and told me that he would protect and save me no matter what happens and that the figure is a gift from him to me to remind me of the promise he had made.

I looked at Peder who was staring down and smiling. I must have unintentionally quarry-spoke. Then Peder looked at me and talked…

"I guess my gift did serve its purpose after all…"

I looked at him for a moment before understanding what he meant. I nodded and looked down. He's right…it did serve its purpose. Up until when I was captured by Dan, I used it to stab his arm and escape from his grip. It saved me. Peder saved me.

"Yes it did…and so much more," I said. It's now Peder's turn to look at me at me in a confused manner. I looked up at the moon and stopped walking. "In the academy, when we were captured by Dan, it gave me hope and courage to escape from them for the second time after he slapped me-," I was cut off by Peder.

"He slapped you?" Peder looked at me and I felt his hand's grip on mine tighten. I tore my gaze away from the moon and looked down…"Yeah…he did…and tied me on the pillar."

"But," I looked at him," I never could've calmed myself down if I hadn't thought that you heard my quarry-speech and called the other villagers. I did doubt you for a second…but when I held on to your gift, I immediately knew that…you'll save me."

"It was my entire fault. If I hadn't been jealous when you told me that Steffan liked you the best-," Peder spoke before he caught himself. "I uh…..I m-mean," he stammered.

"Y-you were jealous?" it was a question that I never thought I would ask Peder. His usually calm face was now replaced with an embarrassed one. Then he was quiet. I stared at him and waited for an answer. He took a very deep sigh before looking at me; his eyes locked on mine.

"Yes I was. I was afraid that you're in love with him and that you didn't love me back," he said with so much honesty that I just have to believe him even though I found it hard to believe that he really does. "I was jealous of him because can tell you what he really felt for you and that I-I can't even tell you how I felt for you, Miri."

He took my free hand with his and faced me, "I love you Miri Larendaughter."

I was speechless. I stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. Peder looked down and let go of my hands. He started to walk away from me. I clutched my and tightly above my chest and mustered up all the courage that I could. I took a deep breath.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND PEDER!" I shouted as loud as I could. I can't bear the thought of seeing him walk away from me. I just can't! It hurts me to see so.

Peder stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around, looking at me. "I love you Peder. I love you so much that it hurts whenever you're around Bena or Liana. I-I thought that you were in love with them and-," I was once again cut off by Peder who hugged me tight and held me close.

Just then a bright flash emerged from the bushes. Then we heard Britta giggling. Both of our faces turned red when we saw Britta and Steffan running with a camera in hand. "You won't mind if we show this to the villagers, won't you?" Britta quickly said, "Thank you and good bye!"

"H-HEY!" I shouted back at her. I looked at Peder and kissed him on his cheek. "Hey come back here you two!" I chased Britta and Steffan. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Peder smile and took off.

"First one to catch them wins. Loser has to do what the winner wants," Peder quickly said then grinned.

"You're on!" I replied back.

But we never did catch them before they had shown the footage to the whole village. Peder caught Britta while I caught Steffan. So our little _'contest' _ended with a tie. We argued about who should do this or that. That was until Steffan suggested that we both give each other an order. Peder and I looked at each other and nodded.

"You first," I said to Peder.

"No…you go first," he replied back.

"No! You-!"

"You."

"You."

"Fine! I want you to stay by my side forever!" the two of us said in unison. We looked at each other and blushed. Then we both burst out laughing. After the laughter died, Peder looked at me, "I would stay by your side forever." I smiled and hugged him, "And so would I…"

"We get it! You two love birds love each other! Now can you untie us?" Steffan said. Peder and I looked at them then at each other and we both grinned. "Not before you kiss her," I grinned at them. Britta and Steffan looked at each other and blushed. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to be married next year?" I sang. Both of them turned redder, if it was even possible seeing that their faces were redder than the color itself.

Peder grinned and held the camera behind him…

It's payback time!

~THE END~

* * *

Thank you to my friends who encourage me to write stories!

1. Mummy Lori

2. Jhen

3. Adels


End file.
